When The Man In White Sleeps
by maddnes
Summary: The men in blue bring Mikey a toy. "It was only just before her eyes lost focus that her gaze flicked to the figure just behind the large man in white, silently observing through holes in a paper mask." SxRpDg Hope to get reviews!
1. Patients and Prisoners

M You must be mature to read this. M

Ten O'clock Pill

Chapter 1

The psyche ward was quiet this time of night. With the exception of the occasional muffled sobbing from a few inmates. The patients never cried much. They were the ones who were supposed to be there. The inmates, though….the sane ones who nobody would just listen to….they cried. Some cried silently, some cried on the inside, and then there were the ones who screamed.

Kate used to be a screamer, until the men in white threatened her with pills and syringes…and…sometimes…. Now almost a full year later, she was silent, she'd had plenty of time to learn the game. All she had to do was keep to herself and stay out of everyone's hair. The men in white wouldn't listen or help her. They were only there to keep order and take home a paycheck.

Kate kept herself occupied with nothing more than a pen and pad. The men in white hadn't trusted her with anything more than a crayon for almost three months in the beginning, then it was weeks before someone could find one of those plastic crayon sharpeners for fear she would take out the blades from a normal sharpener and cut herself. Now she was allowed safety scissors and a stencil sheet to accompany her box of crayons and various ball point pens.

Other than herself, there were only two other people allowed to have art and craft supplies such as pencils, pens, or any other potentially dangerous tool in their possession without a man in white standing over them, making sure they don't hurt themselves. One of these people was Tom Clancy. There was either absolutely nothing going on in this man's head or to much altogether.

Tommy was closed up. He didn't speak much and when he did he sounded like a scientist who's just figured up the perfect equation for levitation. This man could be seen staring at the backside of a television set in the rec.room, then out of the blue he exclaim "BARNICLE SHAVINGS! Yes, of course. Why didn't I see it before?" and then race to his room to emerge hours later with elaborate sketches of the most beautiful places on earth. Places he'd never even been, wars he'd never witnessed, people he'd never met. It was all in his head.

Kate had managed to establish a mode of communication with Tommy through art. She could draw pictures and use different colors to represent feelings and wonderment. It was more communication than the men in white had established with him in the sixteen years he'd lived in the ward.

The only other person allowed art supplies, was Michael Myers. Kate had never spoken to this man. He didn't speak. Only once in while Kate would look up and catch his gaze. Gaze would not be the right word. What this man did with his eyes….was….odd?

He had a thing for making masks. Kate caught a glimpse of the inside of his room one time as she was taken into her room and doped up for crying out in the beginning. The walls of the man's room were covered with masks that varied in color and style. Each mask had eye holes, so when he peered through the slits, holes or rips….words could never begin to describe…..those eyes that held….nothing. Nothing. Or better, his eyes appeared hollow, as if there used to be something there, maybe long ago in another time, another life.

To catch this man's gaze was a lot like shining a flash light in the eyes of a large animal in the dark that you didn't see before.

Michael didn't really look around much. He was silent patient.


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2

It was lunch time in the ward. Kate had to admit that the ward's food was pretty decent. They reminded her of the old school lunches that followed the food pyramid. Kate sat at her usual table in the corner by the window with Tommy who had taken a liking to carving flowers into his potatoes. At the moment Kate was in the middle of a sketch of Saturn and it's rings and she still hadn't decided where she was going set in the red storm.

"I could just leave it out," she though out loud, "it could be on the other side, the side you don't see." She looked up from her paper and gazed around the room. Two tables over sat a woman by the name of Nancy and a man named Jake, they were playing connect four while a man in white stood feet from them watching to make sure Jake didn't eat the pieces.

She looked to the opposite corner of the room where Michael sat. Alone. Looking down at his plate of food. At least that's where he appeared to be looking, Kate couldn't tell through the holes in his chosen mask of the day not to mention the strings of brown hair hanging in front of his face which he neglected to brush away.

Michael moved as if to look up from his plate and Kate snatched her eyes away to look at Tommy who, she found, had been staring at her intently. Kate raised her eyebrows as if to say, "what?" since it would be useless to try speaking with him. Tommy looked down at her plate, then at his plate which held a potato he'd carved with nothing more than his spork into a small seal sitting on a platform in the middle of his plate. Kate looked up at Tommy who repeated his previous motion to which Kate responded with a raised eyebrow. Tommy pushed a green bean from his plate toward her.

Kate looked down at her plate. She didn't have anything shaped like that on her plate. Green bean? Could he mean green? Kate scooped up a spork full of her peas and held them out to Tommy who eyed the offering carefully. Finally he reached out and selected a perfectly round pea and placed it atop the potato seal's nose where it stuck. Tommy sat back in his seat to observe his work.

Kate smiled at him and brought the spork of peas to her lips. Tommy's eyes widened as she did so and what happened next happened so fast it took Kate a moment to catch up. Breaking out of habit Tommy lunged at her with his hand outstretched in a grabbing motion for the spork. Kate was knocked out of her chair to the floor where Tommy landed on top of her still grabbing at the now empty spork, exclaiming, "More green, more balls! Balls! Green balls! It's ruined. My balls!"

Within seconds men in white surrounded the two of them. Two men pulled Tommy to his feet as he struggled to scoop up peas from the floor. "Mine, CIRCUS FRAUD!"

"Oh no you don't Tommy," said one of the men, "let's just calm down."

Tommy wasn't listening, all he was focused on were the peas on the floor.

"Stop! Stop it!" cried Kate. "He wasn't -"

"COOL IT NOW TOM!" broadcasted another man.

"He just want's -" tried Kate again.

"Alright buddy," another man said walking up to join the bunch, "you don't wanna make this hard now. Right. Let's just take a nice nap." It was at this moment when Tommy chose to make another grab for the peas and as he brought his arm back he unknowingly elbowed a large man in the nose.

"Fuck this!" the man said through a bloody nose. The man balled his fist and drew back his arm ready to knock Tommy out cold.

Then all at once it was as if Kate had suddenly jumped forward a few seconds in time. She was staring at her ballpoint pen sticking out of the large man's shoulder. Her hand let go of the pen as blood began to stain his white uniform. The man staggered away, running his hand over his shoulder scouting out the damage.

Then something large slammed into her taking her to the ground. A sharp pain in her upper left arm told her that she was about to go to sleep very quickly. She didn't bother to struggle, her gaze remained locked on the growing red spot on the large man's shoulder. It was only just before her eyes lost focus that her gaze flicked to the figure just behind the large man in white, silently observing through holes in a paper mask.


	3. Men In Blue

R&R

Chapter 3

Kate was awake now but her eyes remained closed. The whole bed felt like it was spinning downward. She was drugged. In the beginning when Kate first came to the ward she had give the men in white hell with outbursts and tantrums against their treatment. "Incidents" they called them. The men in white would sedate her then move her to her room or a padded cell. Some times she woke up with a small scratches on her body as if she'd had a fit in her sleep. As if. Sometimes she woke up sore and a bruise might appear on her thigh or shoulder and grow.

Kate knew she didn't attack herself in her sleep. She knew better, it was part of the reason she became silent in the first place. Awakening from a sedated slumber for Kate had become easier. The drugs blocked out painful thoughts of her past and why she was here. Instead of thinking of her cruel husband Jason and her two year old son Josh. She missed her son everyday of her life now because of Jason.

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Krueger." the judge said, "The court does not believe you function in a public environment on a day to day basis without observation, let alone raise a child."_

"_What? What? How in the world?" Kate had begun, "The father of my child comes at me with a knife, cuts me and__I'm__ the crazy one?"_

"_Mrs. Kruger," the judge said, "My ruling stands! You will either apply for a nurse to watch you daily or you will be admitted into a psychiatric facility. You choose."_

"_I can't afford a nurse! I don't need anyone to watch me!" Kate begged as the judge stood up and walked out clearly ignoring her. "This isn't right! This is all backward!"_

"_Well hey," said Jason with a smirk, "at least now you'll get that looong vacation you always wanted!"_

"_Fuck You!" spat Kate._

"_Yeah it's just gonna be me and little Joshy!" he taunted._

"_His name is Josh!" she retorted. _

_Jason took a step forward and lowered his voice to slowly say, "Not anymore."_

"_FUCK YOU!" Kate screamed lunging herself at him. He was a big guy and didn't even wince as Kate smacked into him and fell to the floor where two policemen jumped on top of her and forced her into handcuffs._

Looking back Kate realized she hadn't helped her situation at all that day. She was only twenty at the time, acting on her maternal instinct and a year later she was still paying the price for it. If only all that bullshit hadn't gone down, if only she'd just never even let Jason put his name on Josh's birth certificate…Everything would have been normal by now. She would have finally been old enough to drink if she felt like it (which wasn't often anyway) and get into open mic nights and read poetry or sing a song at a karaoke bar. She would be with her son.

These thoughts were the ones that the drugs pushed from Kate's thoughts. She liked it that way.

Kate opened her eyes. It was night time, she could tell by the red glow from the hallway lamps shining through her cell window. Only it wasn't her cell she was in. The walls of this room were padded and instead of laying on a bed she found herself on the cell's padded floor with her arms bound in a straight jacket.

"Well," Kate stated aloud, "I guess I'd better get comfy then."

She wasn't going anywhere for a few days. This was punishment.

Over the next two days Kate rolled around on the floor sleeping (the jacket made this difficult) in different positions and doing somersaults trying to amuse herself. More than once she tried to blow a hole in the wall with her mind as if she had magic powers just for amusement purposes.

On the third night Kate awoke to the sound of the locks on the heavy cell door rattling and clicking open. She sat up straight to see who it was. In the doorway stood a man's large figure and a smaller man behind him. She couldn't make out their faces through the red gloom but could tell they were on the night watch because of the blue uniforms they wore.

"Whooowee," said the smaller man in blue, "she's a pretty little thing isn't she!?"

"She's gotta hell of an attitude though." said the larger man stepping into the room and walking over to Kate where he pulled her roughly to her feet. "Let's go little miss."

Patients and inmates weren't normally moved at night time but Kate wasn't about to object to anything that would put her in the same room as her crayons and bed. The man steered her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Are you gonna take this off of me?" she asked referring to the straight jacket she was still wearing.

"No." replied the large man in blue simply. The smaller man laughed.

"Why?" Kate asked looking up at the larger man. "I don't -"

She literally stopped walking. The man she looked up at was the same man in white she'd stabbed in the back with her ball point pen.

"Keep moving!" shot the large man. He grinned at the look on Kate's face. "I don't feel much like waiting around tonight."

"What are you-" Kate stopped her self and rephrased her question, "Where are you taking me?"

The smaller man in blue giggled. "Treatment!"

"Don't worry about it." said the large man tugging her along though the main hallway towards her cell. Kate stumbled. "You're really testing me aren't you, ya little bitch." he said now jerking her down the hallway so she almost fell with every step she took.

"Come on girl, pick up your feet." hurried the smaller man in blue. "I ain't got all night for this shit now!" He popped her buttocks with his hand. Kate stumbled and fell. Both men hoisted her to her feet and continued down the hallway. They had almost reached her room.

"Come on gorgeous," the small man said popping her butt again. Kate stumbled again and fell forward smacking her face on the floor.

"Fuck it! Come here!" said the large man in blue who reached down and instead of pulling her to her feet, simply rolled Kate over onto her back as he knelt in front of her.

"What the fuck are yo-" Kate started but was silenced by a large hand clamping over her mouth. The large man in front of her leaned over her to look her in the eye.

"You like to stick things in people, huh?" said the man above her. "Like to make them bleed, make them hurt, huh?" Kate shook her head hard under the weight of the man's hand pressing into her face. "Well let's see how you like it then little miss bitch! I'll stick something in you and it'll be bigger than a pen!"

By this time the smaller man in blue was having a fit of excitement or something. "Let her know who runs things around here, Ronnie! Yeah!"

"Don't move," said Ronnie. "Not unless you want to get hurt."

Kate didn't move as she imagined the force this man could pack behind a punch or even an open handed slap. He pulled his hand away from Kate's mouth and sat back on his heals reaching for the drawstring on his blue uniform, not taking his eyes off Kate the whole time.

What could she do? There was nothing stopping this man. She was on her back in a straight jacket.

The split second the man looked down at his drawstring, Kate lifted her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the chest. To this large man in blue the effect of her kick was small, all this caused him to do was lose his balance and fallback on his butt. Kate took the chance to sit up straight as the smaller man in blue laughed.

"She got you!" the small man cackled. "Whoowee she got you good!"

"Shut up!" retorted Ronnie climbing to his feet. "Look, you'd better catch her."

Kate in the meantime had managed to stand up and took off running to the end of the hall, a dead end yes but a distance from the men in blue who were now slowly strolling toward her.

"_Catch_ her?" said the small man in blue, "Where's she gonna go? What, is Mikey gonna let her in?"

"No," said Ronnie as he and the other man reached the end of the hallway to stand in front of Kate who was now sitting in a ball in the corner. "We are."

"_We_ are?" The small man in blue looked at Ronnie then back at Kate and grinned. "Yeah, let's watch what he does with her. Whooee, I bet he won't even know how! Ha ha ha!"

"No!" begged Kate as the men lifted her to her feet, "No please!"

"Hey Mikey," called the small man as he banged on the cell door, "rise and shine boy, we brought you something to play with!"

"No! Stop! Go back to sleep Mikey!" Kate cried out. "Please no! This isn't funny! PLEASE! NO! HE'LL KILL ME!!"

"Maybe so," growled Ronnie opening the heavy cell door, "he might just play with you, he might fuck you."

"He might play with you while he fucks you!" said the small man in blue with a sick grin playing on his lips.

"Either way," Ronnie whispered in her ear, "it'll be fun to watch." With that said he shoved Kate forward into the cell.


	4. Grizzly Bear In the Dark

R&R

Chapter 4

Kate landed hard on her face just as the heavy steel door clanged shut. Her face hurt bad but she didn't dare move. Panic stricken she held her breath listening. The room was dark except for a thin silver sliver of moon light cast diagonally from the only window in the tiny room to the floor illuminating a bed corner.

She lay this way until the silence became deafening. Slowly and quietly she rolled onto her side and sat up straight. In front of her on the bed was the form of two large legs beneath the bed sheets where the moonlight stretched a ribbon across it.

Kate was experiencing the intense feeling of being trapped in a cave with a grizzly bear watching her from the shadows. If he was sleeping she could not tell, she did not hear snoring or even breathing. She leaned to one side and tucked a leg underneath her and preparing to stand up she held her breath. 1-2-3 she pushed off the ground and stood straight up.

A sharp exhalation of air in front of her almost made her scream but she managed to swallow it back with a tiny hiccup. Silence. In front of her the bed creaked as the large legs moved and vanished into the dark. She could hear him stand up.

Kate took a small step back and the man stepped forward bringing his body into the moonlight. She slowly took another step back and for almost a minute neither of them moved. Kate could feel his eyes studying her. Perhaps deciding what to do with her. Michael took another step forward and his brow cast shadows around his eyes which peered out from underneath stringy brown hair. Like the animal in the dark you didn't see before.

Kate stepped back twice keeping her eyes locked with his. Michael didn't move again for a long time and when he did he disappeared into the shadows once more. Kate backed up until her shoulders met hard brick wall.

Silence. Darkness. Then just above her head she heard him inhale. Her head jerked up and something tickled her forehead making her flinch. He exhaled above her as she felt large fingers brush against her shoulder on their way to take a lock of her hair in them. A another minute passed in which his fingers toyed with her hair then there was a soft but long intake of air right next to her ear. He was…smelling her hair? She remained still.

Another minute had passed in silence when something brushed against her middle startling her she took a small step to the side and there was a crinkling sound as she stepped on what sounded like a paper plate.

In one swift motion Michael's hand snatched away from her hair and Kate felt body lift off the ground as he lifted her by her shoulders and pinned her against the brick wall so her legs didn't even dangle. The straight jacket forbade the use of her arms and she whimpered helplessly as his hot breath pulsed over her face. His face was a centimeter from hers, he growled deep in his throat. Kate couldn't move, she was numb.

Suddenly through the silence the big steel door clanged and opened.

"Can't see a damn thing," said the voice of the small man in blue, "he won't have a fit or anything right?"

"As far as he sees it this is all a game or something." Ronnie's voice but sharply through the dark. Michael hadn't moved.

Someone turned on the light. Wide eyes stared down at her through stringy brown hair and for a moment Kate stopped breathing. Then his eyes softened but he maintained an expression of concentration as he stepped back lowered her to the floor.

"Aww Mikey," said Ronnie walking up on the two of them. "She stepped on your mask and tore it!" Kate looked down at her feet to find a red and black striped mask with slits for eye holes, torn across the mouth. "What a shame." Ronnie continued, egging Michael on.

"What you gonna do now boy?" said the small man in blue. "Pity pity."

"Come here Mikey," said Ronnie tugging on the straps over Kate's jacket, Michael turned around toward them. Ronnie started tugging Kate in the direction of the bed in the corner of the room. Kate purposely tripped over her own feet.

"No!" she exclaimed hitting the hard floor. Ronnie yanked her roughly to her feet.

"Oh no, little miss," he said picking her right up to throw her on the bed anyway. "I'm not dealing with you're clumsy bullshit any more tonight! Come here Mikey I'm gonna show you how to make her pay for damaging your personal things."

R&R


	5. Try As She Might

WARNING content in this chapter may not be appealing to some people. If you don't like it then don't read past this chapter because it will only get deeper with chapters to come.

Chapter 5

Kate curled up in a ball trying to make herself as small as possible to hide from the three men in front of her. Ronnie pulled at her legs but Kate kicked at his arms. The small man in blue only stood back and watched, laughing in amusement. Ronnie grabbed at her legs again, this time taking a hold on her ankle and yanking her out of her ball. Kate kicked at him again connecting her foot with his shoulder. This didn't phase the large man in blue.

"You watching Mikey?" Ronnie spouted to Michael who was standing just behind him silent and still. Ronnie jerked her to the edge of the bed where he pressed a large hand into her stomach keeping her in place as the other fumbled with getting her bottoms off.

Kate tried to resist, to kick, tried to sit up, to roll over but the straight jacket alone was enough to keep her tame to Ronnie. He didn't even need to hold her in place. He just liked to be in control. The smaller man in blue assisted Ronnie with Kate's bottoms. He pinched her buttocks just to watch her squirm before stepping back once more to stand next to Michael who still only watched in silence. The small man reached into his pants, pulled out his dick and began to jerk off as he watched Kate as she struggled in vain under the large man.

Ronnie began to toy with her. He squeezed her inner thigh hard enough to make her back arch as she continued her attempts to squirm away from the man. Ronnie walked his fingers up to her crotch where he pressed two fingers against her lips.

"Soft," said Ronnie with a sly grin, "and warm."

"Is she …wet?" asked the small man situating himself to better view Kate.

"Let's find out." said Ronnie, with that he plunged a thick finger into her. Kate's back arched higher as she tried to pull her pelvis back away from Ronnie's finger as she felt him push it deeper inside of her. The small man in blue grunted with delight. "Slipped right in didn't it." Ronnie said. "Now be good and relax. This will all go a lot smoother if you just do as I say, but that's all up to you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

The small man in blue stepped up to the edge of the bed. "Lemme pop this first one off on her pussy lips. Hold er' legs. Hurry!"

Ronnie was trying to pin Kate's legs down when she sat straight up and slammed her forehead into his and spat in his eye. As good an idea as this would seem, her plan of escape from beneath this man backfired violently. He got off of her wiping the spit from his eye.

For a blond second Kate thought he was going to walk away, then he looked straight into her eyes and she knew she'd made a terrible mistake. Ronnie made a fist as he reared back a large arm, then in a flash he brought it down hard across Kate's face just as the small man reached his peak. He ejaculated across the chest of the straight jacket instead.

Kate wasn't sure if she'd blacked out or not. Her face hurt. Her eyes would not focus and the sounds in the room seemed to be muffled. Someone was being thrown against the cell wall and someone was screaming. Then there was silence.

A blurry figure stood before her for a moment then stepped slowly to where she lay. She felt herself being scooped up by someone massive and they didn't put her down. They simply held her, as though guarding something precious. A heart beat echoed next to her ear…..


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6

awoke fifty four hours later though to her it seemed as if she'd taken a thirty minute nap. The nurse, a middle aged woman named Diane, fussed over Kate for about three hours straight from the moment she realized Kate was awake, making sure her pupils were dilating properly and checking her blood sugars every thirty she'd decided Kate probably didn't have brain damage she allowed two police officers, one of which carried a camera, and a special detective in to question her about the incident. These questions weren't simply 'what happened' and 'who did this to you'. She was being interrogated and photographed for evidence. Her jaw hurt her to speak."How did you get out of your padded cell?"*snap*"Did you recognize these men?""Did you question why you were being moved at night?"*snap* *snap*"How many men were there. *snap* How many employees?""When did the other patient, this Michael Meyers, attack you." *snap*"Why were you in his room?" *snap* snap* snap*"Why did these men choose you do you think?""Are you a friend of Michaels? Is that why he-""No!" replied Kate, "and that's the craziest part about it! He didn't do anything. I think. He just kept them from hurting me.""What do you mean you "think" he didn't do anything?" interjected a deep voice that came from the special investigator who up to this point had simply observed the interrogation."I - well - see the last thing I can remember is right after Ronnie hit me. Up until then Michael had just been standing behind him watching him - watching Ronnie..uh...do...that ... to me." Kate trailed off for a moment. She was tired of reliving her story over and over for these men. It seemed as if they would forget what she said and then ask the same questions. Her jaw was killing her. It was beyond uncomfortable having to strain her brain to give specific details of exactly what the men had done."Anyway," she continued, "right after he hit me everything went blurry and muffled and saw the little guy sail across the room and hit the wall. Then I heard someone yelling and then they screamed, and then they stopped. I remember someone huge standing over me, picked me up and ...." In her head she heard the thud of the man's heartbeat echo and die. That was all she could remember.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Her first meal had been a protein shake as well as her second and third because her jaw had been cracked where Ronnie punched her. It would take a month to heal properly if she stayed pumped full of special detective and the police man with the camera came back the next morning with a short man who carried a black satchel. They had to take photos of her entire body and the short man who turned out to be a phorensics investigator MD, had to take a few samples of her hair, skin and the outer and inner parts of her vagina. The whole process took about forty five minutes and then the men were gone without a word. Kate's head felt bruised and mushy over her left eye and she could feel four stitches sticking out of the skin that stretched over her brow. No matter how much she begged nurse Diane for a look in a mirror, the woman simply refused. Kate was getting tired of this and Diane's little comments and looks directed toward the damage to Kate's face weren't helping either. "You're so lucky, so so lucky." she would say, "Could've crushed your face, could've disfigured you." Kate wished nurse Diane would just not say anything at was on the third day after she awoke that Kate finally got her Diane delivered Kate a hot bowl of chicken broth and said, "If you need any help just push the buzzer. I trust you."Kate looked down at her broth. Yellow. It was the most exciting thing in the room simply because of it's color. It was thin broth. Watery. Kate watched her eyes blink in the reflection of the ! Reflection! That was it! Kate tilted her head around until she light bounced off the surface of the broth just right to cast her reflection. It was kind of blurry but it was unmistakably her own reflection. Around her left eye was nothing but one giant dark blotchy spot. Toward the end of her eyebrow she could make out four short vertical lines of the stared so long at her soup reflection that by the time she'd eaten any of it, it had become weeks later she was finally allowed back to her normal living routine with everyone else. She'd been transferred to the city hospital for catscans galore, vaginal exams, tests and surgery on her jaw which had to be wired shut for three only thing different about her day now was at lunch a man in white would bring her a thick protien shake and a straw and at night she had a few more pills than usual. A nice large pain pill to help her sleep and not try to grind her teeth in her sleep and two large grey and brown anti-biotics.

To swallow these pills Kate had to pushed them along the side of her gums all the way past her back tooth, then maneuver them forward with her tongue so as to properly swallow them with a drink. All of her pills were coated but by the time she was prepared to swallow them, the coating was mostly gone and the bitter taste of "pill" filled her mouth. Because of this, Kate had been allowed a plastic pitcher of over sweetened Kool-Aid every night to consume at her own leisure.

The entire process of swallowing her medication would easily last forty five minutes to an hour. This may have been why a man in white didn't stay to make sure she swallowed every pill every night. Or they may have simply figured that Kate was probably in so much pain from her surgery that there was no way she would want to skip out on pain faculty all seemed to know about the "incident" that had left one man (Ronnie) paralyzed from the waist down and the other in a hospital with thirty six broken bones. This was nice because the entire staff seemed to be extra gentle when handling her now. Many of the men in white seemed worried they would break her if they so much as stepped on her seemed to think Kate had died and come back to life. He screamed, pointed and hopped up and down when she walked into the lunch room for the first time. He ran up and tried to continue hopping as he hugged her which turned into a men in white pulled them apart and told them to straighten up their acts. Tommy just sat across from Kate and grinned. Kate, though with some difficulty, did the same. Sitting back in her seat she peered around the room. She had been particularly interested in finding out what happened to Michael Meyers. What had his punishment been? Had he been transferred?Her gaze rolled over to the figure sitting in the far corner of the room opposite her. There he was. Staring right at her from beneath a familiar red and black striped mask with a rip straight through the mouth. The one she'd stepped stared back for a moment, wondering. Michael looked at his plate but did not eat. Kate stood and abandoning her protein shake walked slowly toward the man opposite her to sit in front of him. Though his head was still cast downward his eyes beamed out from the eye slits of his mask, concentrating on her."Tank hoo." Kate said softly. She wasn't used to using her vocal chords much seeing as how her jaw was wired shut. "I...I..." but she simply couldn't find the words. Michael just continued to look at her. "Tank hoo." she finally repeated. Kate could have been sitting there for ten seconds or ten minutes, she didn't know. The next thing she registered was that a man in white had walked up."Alright Kate," he said taking her by the elbow which meant she was about to be escorted somewhere, "Some nice policemen want to ask you a question. Then you can come back and finish."The man in white led her down three long halls and up an elevator and down two more halls before finally coming to the designated room. Inside were four people. The special investigator, the phorensics guy, a police officer she'd never seen before and sitting behind a large oak desk, the warden.

***to be honest I believe I went on a bit too long about the pills***


End file.
